sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spectre's Library
Esme Sunshard's library, affectionately dubbed The Spectre's Library, was a reward for her services in The Sunguard against the Bleeding Eye. Description Tucked in the back of Eversong Woods, the “home” that Esme Sunshard had managed to obtain as thanks for her service against The Bleeding Eye still appeared rundown even after months and months of renovations. Flanked by a small pond in the back and an overgrown, untidy garden in the front, the land was also surrounded by thick trees that made it nearly impossible for anyone passing by to know that the two-story building even existed. Whatever cobblestone path there had been that lead from the road, through the woods, and to the house had been overgrown and destroyed. However, should one find their way through to the clearing (and somehow make it through the curse of protection that pulsated through the air in the outlining area), they would find the little hideaway. Overgrown and twisting vines weaved their ways up the walls and over the stained-glass windows, and the paint that had coated the roof with the typical Sin’dorei red had long-since been worn and washed away, offering something much more neutral. At first glance, the place really did appear as abandoned as ever, save for a refurbished table and three chairs outside, decorated with a tiny glass vase and a few flowers that had been placed in it. Inside, things were not nearly as unkempt. The rooms (of which there were many) had all been scrubbed clean, the sprawling wooden floors had been polished, and all of the lighting - both natural and magical - had been painstakingly fixed and renewed. Any furniture that had been left behind had since been removed and in place of the tables, chairs, and lounges, there were bookcases. From ceiling to floor, the bookcases towered and lined every wall, making room for only the stained-glass windows, below which lay large pillows for sitting and reading. Regardless of what a room’s original intention had been before - dining, cooking, sitting, music, sleeping - the bookshelves and their many, many books made it clear that the new and only purpose for anything in the house was reading. The small estate had been changed from a home to a library and effectively so. There were only two rooms that held anything different. One of which was the cellar. It maintained a small kitchen and storage for food, as well as a small table that would sit no more than two. The second room was on the second floor, tucked away in the back. Having once been a reading room, it had ironically been changed into a small bedroom, fit with a bed for one and a single bedside table. Only one candle fixture was mounted on the wall beside the door, leaving the rest of the room to be lit by a pleasant blue glow - the sun filtering in through the tiny stained-glass window above the bed. History For those that contributed to the fight against the Bleeding Eye and the protection of the Dawnspire, Archon Felthier Truefeather offered a reward, as customary. Sunward Esme Sunshard's request had been for a building of moderate size, and it was her intent to house the books that she had been collecting from various sources. Once she obtained the building, much work was put into gutting it of nearly all furniture and replacing the beds, tables, chairs, and lounges with bookshelves. A curse was placed over the library itself and a small portion of the land surrounding it for protection to ward against those that do not have her express permission. Contents The Library holds a vast collection of books that have been collected through many means and copied. The legality in some of the copies is questionable, but for the most part, full permission was given. Much like the Academy of the Sunguard's Library, almost every subject imaginable can be found and it contains near-full collections from the Silvermoon City Spire Library and the Scryer's Library in Shattrath city. Likewise, it houses copies from the personal collections of some of the prestigious Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas. Category:Places